


Anonymous Love Letters

by Dragongoddess13



Series: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge [3]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 08:17:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3283388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongoddess13/pseuds/Dragongoddess13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 3<br/>Anonymous Love Letters<br/>30 Day Cheesy Trope Challenge<br/>Darcy Lewis X Phil Coulson</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anonymous Love Letters

Anonymous Love Letters

30 Day Cheesy Trope Challenge

Darcy Lewis X Phil Coulson

xXx

The box of Agent Coulson’s belongings taunted Fury. A part of him knew he should go through everything from his office; make sure he didn’t have anything that could jeopardize security before he sent everything off to his family. The problem was it seemed more like an invasion of privacy than something that was necessary. Contrary to popular belief Director Nick Fury did know what privacy was and how to extend it to his most trusted agents. Fury knew he could trust Coulson, there was no agent better at keeping secrets that Phil Coulson but regardless he knew he needed to make sure.

So with a heavy heart he sorted through the box. Photos of his nieces and nephews, his sisters and mother. A few knickknacks he’d accumulated through the years. But it was the wooden box at the very bottom that threw him for a loop. The box was eight and a half inches by eleven and half inches and beautiful mahogany with gold inlaid in the top. It clearly held personal value to Coulson. Inside; a stack of papers; hand written letters on stationary and even carbon copies.

Fury recognized the handwriting on the carbon copies as Coulson’s but the stationary was another matter. These letters were clearly written by a woman, none of them signed, and from the looks of them, she cared deeply for Coulson. Just the fact that he kept them in such a pristine condition proved he cared about her as well. Fury pulled the stack out only to find a DVD at the bottom.

xXx

_P,_

_Things are going well here. Mom’s still a bitch, Dad’s still silently disapproving. I found this old recording from when I was in grade school of my first cello recital. It’s hard to believe how long ago that was. My thesis is almost done and I’ve enclosed a part of it with this letter. I would appreciate your input on it._

_It’s hard to explain how much I miss you. Sometimes I catch myself starring out into space, caught up in thoughts of you. The boss thinks I’m just slacking off which is funny since she’s going through something similar. There are nights where I like to climb up on the roof and look up at the stars. These are the nights I can’t sleep and these nights are usually the ones where I find comfort in my thoughts of you. I miss you more than words can say and look forward to hearing from you soon._

_Love,_

_D_

_XOXOXO_

_D,_

_I’m glad things are going well. I know your parents are less than supportive but I hope you will remember that you will always have support regardless of what they say or think. I bet you were adorable at your first recital and I hope one day to see that tape. I love listening to you play. I’ve read you thesis and I have to say I’m impressed. Your points are clear and concise and I understand what you are trying to say quite well._

_I miss you as well. I would give anything to be there with you right now, on the roof watching the stars or at the bar, dancing to the jukebox until last call. I too think of you on sleepless nights and nights on missions in places I can’t talk about. I hope to see you soon._

_Love,_

_P_

_XOXOXO_

_D,_

_Happy Birthday! I won’t write much here, but I have enclosed a DVD for you with this letter. I hope you enjoy it. Just a little something to help get you through late nights in the office or out in the field. I love you._

_Love,_

_D_

_P.S. You’ve totally been holding out on me. I didn’t not CB could play the piano, or like any other instrument for that matter. He helped too F.Y.I._

_XOXOXO_

xXx

Fury looked down at the DVD he had set aside. He didn’t really have to watch it, but it was obvious he didn’t know as much about his top agent as he thought he did. it was also obvious that these letters shouldn’t be sent to his family but to the writer and recipient. He could discover their identity if he watched the video.

xXx

 

Fury watched, truly surprised, as Darcy Lewis, intern to Dr. Jane Foster appeared in screen cello in hand. The background was some sort of hall with wood paneling. At the foreground sat a black baby grand piano and a chair. He then watched as Agent Barton showed up, taking a seat at the baby grand piano. Darcy took a seat on the chair. Clint started out, keying out notes before Darcy came in on her cello. Fury wasn’t sure what the song was, but it was beautiful. He could tell it was a love song, just from the tempo and for a moment he felt guilty invading this personal moment.

Without a second thought Fury stopped the video and put it away with the letters he hadn’t read. He set them aside and made sure they were sent to Tromoso with an agent to explain everything in person.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the song Clint and Darcy played:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QgaTQ5-XfMM
> 
> Tomorrow: Angel/Demon AU: Darcy/Steve/Bucky  
> ^This is one of my favorites so far.


End file.
